Ryō Utagawa/Fried
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Fried }} |english = German for "Protection" |kanji = フリード |race = Doll |gender = Female |master = Ryō Utagawa |anime debut = Episode 70 |japanese voice =Miho Saiki |english voice =Wendee Lee }} is a Doll that belongs to Ryō Utagawa.Bleach anime; Episode 70 Appearance In her sealed form, Fried takes on the appearance of a golden pocket watch that Ryō Utagawa keeps in the left pocket of his waistcoat at all times. When she is summoned she transforms into a golden snake with black stripes, green eyes and very sharp fangs. She can lengthen and sharpen when necessary, often changing her makeup to suit the situation. When she is using her powers, her green eyes glow red. Personality Fried speaks with a sinister voice that is accented with pronounced hissing sound at the start of her words. Like her master, she is quite arrogant and irritated easily by those she considers beneath her. She is quick to act on these impulses and can attack without prompting from her master. Ryō asserts that she is quick to lose her temper if somebody disobeys a command given by him and that she can become unpredictable as a result. Despite this, she always obeys Ryō and is very loyal to him despite her attitude. Of the pair, Fried is referred to as a realist compared to Ryō, whom she considers to be an idealist.Bleach anime; Episode 71 When Ryō receives an injury during his second battle with Ichigo Kurosaki she becomes annoyed about lending her powers to someone so weak but continues to fight alongside her master and does not turn against him like other Dolls have done before. She is easily frustrated in battle, and will at times personally attack her opponent, along with the snakes she can summon.Bleach anime; Episode 76 Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Along with her master, Fried interrupts the battle between Ichigo and Yoshino Sōma. Fried turns a collection of pipes into snakes and has them wrap around and bind Yoshino's Doll, Goethe, so tightly that he disappears from the battle. Ryō approaches Yoshino with Fried wrapped around his neck. When Ichigo begins to interrupt her master, Fried responds by baring her sharp fangs in his direction before slithering down Ryō's body to the ground. After Yoshino's refusal to return with Ryō, she attempts to summon Goethe once more to battle them but Fried springs herself towards Yoshino and binds her hands together tightly, restricting her movement. The snake admonishes Yoshino, while the Bount struggles, for not obeying Ryō and binds her even more around the neck. Ichigo's objections begin to irritate Fried so she uses her powers to morph a nearby pipe into a snake and uses it to attack a shocked Ichigo. With a prompt from Ryō, Fried wraps herself even more tightly around Yoshino and drags her up to her master as they flee with the captive. The next morning, she is summoned by Ryō when he is challenged by Ichigo and his friends while trying to consume the soul of a living Human. She allows Ryō to use her like a whip as she prepares to attack using her ability to turn things into snakes. She uses many things around her to attack the group including the cracks in the ground, the strap that keeps Kurōdo over Orihime Inoue's shoulder, a fire hose and a rope, turning them all into grey snakes to attack the group of teenagers. When Ryō realizes that Uryū Ishida is a Quincy, she allows him to use her as a whip in order to target the teen before Ichigo protects his friend. Fried then summons another snake from the cracks in the ground and has it wrap itself around the woman that Ryō had attempted to feed on before, holding her hostage for her master. When Uryū offers himself as an alternative to the captive woman, she creates another, larger grey snake to restrain him. When Rukia Kuchiki tries to coordinate a plan to attack, Fried throws Uryū to the ground upon which he hits his head, causing blood to spill out onto the ground to lessen the likelihood of his friends attacking with him helpless. She chastises Ryō for being too idealistic when dealing with their enemies. Using her snake, she brings a wounded and helpless Uryū towards Ryō while he mocks his friends. Just then, Ryō notices an incoming ball of fire and upon his urging, she coils into a tight circle so he can use her as a shield against the attack. During the commotion, Yoshino is able to free Uryū from his binds and carry him onto a truck. Fried is easily able to protect her master from injury in the surrounding fire. After Yoshino escapes, when Ryō states that he is in a foul mood, Fried requests permission to kill Ichigo and his friends and he gives her permission to do so. She then creates even more snakes and attacks the group, allowing Ryō to use her as a whip to create even more snakes to attack. She wraps herself around Ryō to shield him from the blasts of Ururu Tsumugiya and her weapon when she and others arrive on the scene. She attempts to attack the new arrivals but is overwhelmed by Ururu's attacks, protecting Ryō before they both escape. When Ichigo and his friends confront all the Bount at their mansion, they decide to split up and for Rukia's group to continue the search as Ichigo keeps the Bount occupied. Upon seeing the former group leaving, Ryō summons Fried and she allows him to use her in an attempt to prevent the group from escaping but Ichigo blocks her tail from harming them. After Ryō challenges Ichigo, Fried immediately goes on the offensive, attacking Ichigo independently for a moment before returning to Ryō to allow herself to be used as a whip to summon the grey snakes. She morphs the lower half of her body into a sharp blade so Ryō can battle Ichigo with a weapon of his own. Neither Ryō nor Ichigo are able to land a blow on one another so Fried allows herself to be used as a whip once more, this time hitting multiple areas around the room. Ichigo uses Shunpo to slice Ryō's right shoulder and Fried is bemused that he allowed himself to be hurt by someone so weak. Ryō then asks her if the preparations are done and she reveals that they are. She then uses her Snake Net ability and surrounds Ryō and herself in a seal while simultaneously creating a seal under Ichigo's feet that generates an innumerable amount of snakes that attack him simultaneously. Ichigo tries to evade the technique but the seal appears wherever he moves to and the snakes immediately attack. Fried tells Ichigo its useless and eventually manages to restrain and attack him at the same time with many of her snakes. Both Fried and Ryō believe the battle to be over and count Ichigo as down and out. However the Shinigami stands up and asserts that he has blocked most injuries from Fried's attacks using his dense Reiatsu. The Doll immediately decides to attack, personally leading a large number of her snake creations to attack Ichigo in an attempt to finish him off, declaring vengefully that she will "mess him up". Despite her personal display of power, Ichigo immediately unleashes a massive Getsuga Tenshō wave which decimates all of the snakes she has created but Fried manages to escape without injury. After the destruction settles, Ryō decides to stay hidden in order to enact a plan he had been thinking about for some time and calls for Fried to aid him in this. While Ichigo is conversing with Jin Kariya about the release of Uryū, Fried sneaks up behind them and, instead of attacking, lunges for and steals the seal for Kariya's Doll that had slipped to the bottom of the steps. She immediately brings the seal to Ryō and wraps herself securely about his shoulders. Ryō reveals that he plans to take over as leader of the Bount and was waiting for a chance to make Kariya powerless by obtaining his Seal but Kariya is unconcerned about it, which makes Ryō become flustered. Also angry, Fried immediately moves in to attack Kariya, whom she believes to be defenseless, when Ryō's temper finally hits boiling point. Despite their plan, when Fried tries to attack Kariya, he is easily able to create a small, but strong barrier that deflects her attack and knocks her back. Knowing that only a Bounts Doll can deflect that attack of another Doll, it is soon realized that Kariya has merged with his and hi Seal is thus useless. Before they can attack Kariya again, Maki Ichinose appears using Shunpo and interferes in their plans. Ryō has Fried's snakes reappear to attack Ichinose but the renegade Shinigami is able to use his Shikai to negate the attack. Ichinose subsequently attacks and fatally wounds Ryō, causing the Bount to fall down the crevice created by Ichigo as he, and thus Fried, dies as a result of the injuries caused by the attack. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Fried is strong enough to bind a Bount like Yoshino before pulling her, whilst struggling, into the air and toward the roof of a build without much effort. :Restraint: Fried often uses herself or her grey clones to wind around and strategically bind her opponents in order to restrict movement. She usually does this as they are about to attack and she is close enough to take preventative measures. She binds Goethe, with her clones, to halt his battle with Ichigo and then subsequently binds Yoshino herself to prevent the Bount from summoning Goethe again. This means she can do this effectively with both herself and her clones. Steel-Hard Hide: Fried has an enhanced hide that is tough enough to crack and dislodge pieces concrete when striking the ground, endure intense heat with injuries and to block the strike of a Zanpakutō such as Ichigo's large Shikai blade. Size Manipulation: Fried is able to control her size, from just being a few feet to several yards. She can also increase her width, this ability is used to quickly defend Ryō from sudden attacks while she's coiled around him. Multi Functional Weapon: Fried can be used in many different ways due to her highly malleable, and tough nature. :Whip: Fried is able to elongate and sharped herself at will; she often allows Ryō to wield her like a whip. In this form she is strong enough to cause damage to the concrete on the ground and sever telephone wires with ease. :Shield: Fried is able to coil herself tightly to form a protective barrier. In doing so she can wrap herself around Ryō to protect him or coil into a tight circle and allow him to use her as a shield to block incoming attacks. This shield is strong enough to block a slash from Ichigo's Shikai blade. :Blade: If Ryō decides to engage his adversary in melee combat, Fried can morph the lower half of her body into a blade that is strong enough to clash with the large blade of Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Poisonous Venom: According to Ryō, she has highly poisonous venom that can be used to disfigure its victims but she has not demonstrated this ability to Ichigo and his friends. Snake Animation: Fried is able to turn things into snakes that resemble her but are grey instead of gold. Anything she sees or touches can be turned into a snake but the objects tend to be elongated in nature like ropes, pipes and even cracks in the road. The size of snakes are about the same size as the transformed objects. The number of snakes she can create seem to be limitless as she controls many at the same time. She uses these snakes to attack, restrain, ensnare and defend her targets and if they are cut or destroyed, they return to a damaged form of the base materials she used to create them. :Snake Net: Fried has the ability to create seals all around an area that Ryō is standing in. The ability is considered Fried's absolute barrier. The seals appear in spots that Fried has cut up numerous times, seemingly random or making the opponent believe that she's using her Snake Animation. These symbols disappear and reappear wherever his enemy steps causing massive pillars of snakes to appear like a spike from the ground, stabbing and biting the enemy. The Snake Net also acts as a sensory net allowing Fried or the snakes produced by the Snake Net to react and counterattack at a moment's notice to any perceived threat to Ryō. References Navigation Category:Dolls